Darkrai in the Night
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Trainer Lilly knew she would go through some strange things on her journery. She just never imagined something like this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is just a revised chapter, but new ones are on the way, I promise. I am open to constructive criticism and I don't own **_**Pokémon**_**. Enjoy.**

**Moon White Rose**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

Why I insisted on going to Canalave City now, instead of setting up camp for the night and going tomorrow, I had no idea. It had been dark for some time and the stars where hidden behind a blanket of clouds. The moon was as well, but it would have been of no help tonight anyway.

It was a new moon. Her I was, walking in the woods, at night, with only a wimpy flashlight for light, and a covered new moon above.

Ah, the glorious life of a Pokémon trainer.

"What's next, rain?" I questioned no one sarcastically. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut. The sky was suddenly lit by a jagged streak of lightening that was soon followed by a deafening clap of thunder. In seconds I was soaked.

Great.

I took off running, but didn't even get five steps before my shoes were caked with mud. The rain fell harder, plastering my clothes and scraggly brown hair to my body so that not even a smidge of me was even remotely dry.

I hate the rain; the dark too, but I can hardly stand the rain and darkness TOGETHER. Suddenly, an extremely bright streak of lightening raced across the sky and out of the corner of my eye I saw something move.

"Empoleon! Come on out!" I threw the pokéball holding my Empoleon and in seconds he was by my side, making me feel much safer.

"Water Gun, now!" I ordered as I pointed to where I had seen movement. He obeyed, a powerful stream of water erupting out of his steel hard beak. His attack hit home, but no Pokémon jumped out. Over the sound of the pounding rain though, I did hear a slight moan, the bushes rustling once again.

_Oh gosh, don't tell me it's a person_, I thought frantically as Empoleon and I rushed over. However, when I parted the bushes, there was nothing. For a few moments I stood there, dumbfounded, when water got in my eyes, making me remember I was just standing in the rain like an idiot.

"Come on Empoleon," I said, holding up his ball. "Let's ge-." I was cut off as the sky once again filled with lightening.

It was in that moment I saw something I couldn't believe. Up ahead in the path was something dark. I saw a flash of red, a glimmer of white, and speck of icy blue. Then everything went dark as the lightening faded. Rubbing my eyes, I shone my flashlight everywhere, but saw nothing. I was however going to keep Empoleon out for the time being.

"Come on lazy, we're not all water types you know!" We both set off at a quick walk and just as I reached the spot where I swore I saw something, I slipped and landed face first in the mud.

I heard my flashlight shatter and mud covered me completely. Great, just great: I'm now officially the most unlucky Pokémon trainer anywhere.

Suddenly, I felt Empoleon's beak gently grab the back of my shirt. He pulled me up and rubbed his beak on my cheek in an attempt to get the mud off.

"Thanks buddy," I muttered, wiping away as much mud as I could, which wasn't much. I began to walk forward, but soon realized I wasn't being followed. Glancing over my shoulder, I could faintly make out Empoleon bent over where I had fallen, gazing at something on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. He swiftly snatched something up in his beak, and then rushed over to me. I held out my hand and he dropped it.

It was too dark to tell what it was, but it felt like wood. It was shaped like a square and was smooth for the most part. I could feel cuts on each side, like something was engraved. As I held it, the rain seemed to grow colder and fall harder. Also, it seemed to get darker, much darker.

"Come on- let's go." Empoleon and I took off; unaware we were in for a long walk and an even longer, darker, night.

**...**

**A/N: So as I said, this is just a revised chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! New chapters will be up soon. Until next time.**

**Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next revised chapter, yay! Me no own **_**Pokémon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Moon White Rose**

**...******

**Chapter 2**

It really figured that it would stop raining, just as we arrived in Canalave. That took care of that problem, thankfully, but left me with another.

Where to stay? I knew no one here; no friends or family. My first thought was the Pokémon Center, but I decided against it.

For starters, it was well past midnight, so I doubted they were open. Plus I didn't want to wake anyone up unless it was an emergency regarding one of my Pokémon.

The gym perhaps? That thought was immediately discarded. There was no way I was going there this late, looking like some half drowned Ratata. I would be going there soon enough to claim my sixth badge.

So now, back to the question, where the heck was I going to stay? A sudden, chilling wind blew, bringing with it fog from the canal and causing my soaked body to freeze. I shivered and Empoleon nudged my back in concern.

"I'm fine," I muttered, gently shoving his beak away. The wind blew again and a growl escaped Empoleon.

Water-types.

"Okay, okay I get the message!" I took off at a brisk walk, taking in the eerily quiet city. Every town I had been to before had at least SOME people out at any given time, but here, nothing. No lights shone in any of the windows and the streetlamps I passed barely gave off any light; heck some weren't even on!

It was official. The fog, lack of light, and dark streets void of people made Canalave City the creepiest city I had been to yet. If it turned out to be this bad in the day you could not pay me enough to beat Byron, get out, and never come back.

I couldn't worry about any of that now though. What I had to worry about was finding a place to get cleaned up and get some sleep, before I got sick. Eventually I came to a fork in the road. I could either go straight or to the left over the bridge that connected the cities two halves.

I decided to go straight and had not gotten very far when two things happened. One, the fog parted, revealing an old, run down building with a faded sign. Second, Empoleon grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. Considering I only weighed about 95 pounds, as compared to his almost 187, it was more than a little surprising to be suddenly yanked off my feet.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned. He didn't let go, but instead drug me back to the bridge. Only when we were on the bridge did he let me go. I shook my head in bewilderment.

Really, could this night get worse in any way? All I wanted was to get clean and sleep, was that so much to ask for? I stepped towards the way I had tried to go and Empoleon snapped at me, blocking my path.

"Okay! Fine! I'll go your way, but you're not. Empoleon, return!" He obeyed, reluctantly, and I stared at his ball, suddenly feeling very much alone... and like I was being watched.

**...******

**A/N: So yup, second redone chapter. I know it's still short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Anyway, thanks to:**

**LadyDM, Asider, Hachikoo(x2), and Lilith In The Flesh. Thank you all for reviewing! Until next time!**

**Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTR BEFORE, PLEASE READ IT AGAIN, THIS IS THE REVISED CHAPTER 3, COMBINED WITH CHAPTER 4 WHICH HAD NOT BEEN POSTED!**_** Now, I do not own Pokémon, enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 3**

I collapsed onto a bench, absolutely cold, wet, dirty, and most of all, tired. My search of Canalave's west side had revealed no place to stay, though I did find an enormous library, and the Gym.

So now I had the east side, which I had already explored. I reluctantly got to my feet and trudged back to the bridge. Why was it so hard to find a place to sleep? I barely noticed that I had crossed the bridge, and I was walking mechanically through the fog-ridden streets when I heard something that made me freeze.

"Lilly." I looked around in confusion, remaining still; I was certain I heard someone calling my name. "Lilly." There it was again! It was as soft as the wind, but I still heard it.

"Who's there?" I demanded, peering into the darkness and fog, but naturally, not seeing a thing.

"Lilly." For no reason whatsoever, I felt compelled to find wherever the voice was coming from. "Lilly." I began to run. Just as I passed the bridge once again, the voice called one last time.

"Yes?" I replied, coming to a stop and breathing hard. All I wanted was to get out of this cold, foggy night and what happened next almost made me faint in relief. The fog suddenly cleared, revealing a small, but nice looking building. Light spilled out of its one window, casting a yellow glow onto the street.

I was so happy at the sight, that I didn't realize at first that something was odd. Suddenly I froze in my tracks, unaware that I had even been moving towards the ever so welcoming sight.

It couldn't be.

"Impossible," I whispered. The building I was now looking at was the same run down building Empoleon had pulled me away from, I was sure of it, well pretty sure anyway. A breeze blew off the canal and I shivered.

"Maybe I-I should take a closer look," I muttered. The closer I got to the building and its inviting light, the thinner the fog became and the wind lost its cold edge. Only when I saw the sign did I think I may be wrong.  
><em><br>CANALAVE HARBOR INN_

_Where Sailors Rest Their Weary Heads_

"I guess this IS a different building," I whispered, trying to fight off the sudden unease welling in me. "It just happens to be in the exact...same spot...as the one with the faded sign." For a moment I fought with my growing unease, than shook my head in self-disgust. What did I have to be scared of? Not caring this was an inn for sailors, I grabbed the door knob, fully intending to stay the night, and turned it. The door wouldn't budge and I swear my left eye twitched. This was not my night and quickly decided there was only course of action left.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" I yelled as I pounded the door. A minute went by and no one answered. Slowly my fist returned to my side and I wanted to cry, but was too tired to do so. Sighing in defeat, I turned away from the door, my hands sliding in my pocket. Before I could move however, my fingers curled around something in my left pocket.

On pure auto-pilot, I pulled the item out of my pocket, my eyebrows arching with surprise as my eyes fell on what I now held. It was what I had slipped on earlier. The item was a small, wooden card, and just like I had thought earlier, there was engraving on each side.

I walked over to the window and held the card to the light. On one side were the words 'Member Card' and on the other were a list of dates. Disappointed more than ever, I shoved the thing back into my pocket.

I have dealt with ghost type Pokémon before, and know what a creepy feeling can be felt in doing so. I would have preferred that over what I felt the moment my fingers slid off the card. It was… bad that was the only way to describe it. With lightning speed, I grabbed the card back out of my pocket, overwhelmingly grateful that the feeling stopped, only for my blood to run cold seconds later.

Under the words 'Member Card' were now the words 'Canalave Inn'. There was now also a silver hanging from a hole in the card by a thin, red ribbon.

I was not stupid; every part of my brain screamed for me to just walk away. There was something not right about this; anyone could see that. Even though I wanted to turn away though, I was too curious, tired, and cold to pass up this chance. I stuck the key in the lock, vaguely remembering the phrase 'curiosity killed the Meowth,' as I turned the key, hearing a wonderful "click" as the door unlocked. Only would I realize how true that statement was. At the moment though, it was the farthest thing from my mind.

The door opened and I took a hesitant step in, turning to close the door behind me. "Hello? Is any-,"

"Well, Miss Lilly, we've been waiting for you," cut off a cold, hollow voice. Ice jolted up my spine as I slowly turned; getting a good look at the room I was in.

It was the only room in the building. There was a chair, table, and bed. The one who had spoken, a middle aged man wearing dark glasses, sat at the table.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slowly reaching for Empoleon's poke ball. The man stood and came closer, and without realizing it, I was moving away from the door.

"We've been expecting you. You don't know how long we've been waiting. We've held your reservation for quite a long time," he whispered before lunging and pushing me.

"Hey!" I screamed as I fell back onto the bed. Suddenly my body went numb. Then my head hit the pillow and everything went dark.

**~…~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more should be up soon. Anyway, thanks to:  
><strong> 

**TillDeathPartUs, Gejen, and Demonologist666, StattStatt, Randomreviewer827, StormRaven333**

**Also, I will soon be posting a Pokémon one-shot called **_**Haunted,**_** so be on the lookout. Until next time. Later!  
><strong> 

**~Moon White Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've started college, and a whole bunch of other stuff has been fighting for my free time. Rest assured though, I have not given up on this fic- it will get finished. Anyway, I do not own **_**Pokémon**_**. Enjoy! _Also, go back and read the previous chapter before reading this one, it was seriously changed and this chapter will not make sense without reading it first._**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The warm feeling of sun on my face was what woke me. Slowly I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times before I was able to see clearly. Overhead, the sky was cloudless and blue; the sun bright and starting to borderline on being uncomfortably hot. Where was I? I closed my eyes, trying to remember where I was; then it was like I was punched by a Machoke, metaphorically speaking of course.

The rain, the cold, the arrival at Canalave, the Inn…. "The Inn! That man!" I gasped, jumping to my feet and taking in my surrounding, growing more confused by the second. I wasn't at the Inn, but was on a grassy hill that overlooked a small, narrow, natural harbor. Beyond that, the sea stretched out for miles in every direction; no matter where I looked, all I could see was water.

I would have preferred to face a dozen stinging mad Beedrills than face the stinging truth. I was stranded on an island, with no visible way of leaving. _I'm going to go crazy, or die,_ I thought, looking down in defeat when my head snapped up. "Perhaps, I'm not alone after all."  
>I started to look down at my belt, hoping my team was still there, when I noticed something that made me temporarily forget what I was looking for.<p>

From head to toe, I was clean, which like me being on a strange island with no idea how I got here, made no sense. I remember hitting that bed in the Inn soaking wet and caked with mud. Now I was dry and there was not even one speck of dust, dirt, or mud to be seen on me.

I was definitely going to lose my mind if I stayed here. Shaking my head to get rid of the thought, I reached for my belt and my fingers wrapped around a small round ball. "Yes!" It was Empoleon's ball, and I quickly removed it, feeling somewhat… better. I tossed the ball in the air, and instantly there was the familiar light, the sound of Empoleon emerging, and then the cry of Empoleon himself.

"Eraa!" he rushed to my side, and after taking in our surroundings, glared at me with a look that quite simply said: "WHAT MESS DO I NEED TO GET US OUT OF NOW?!" I glared back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll listen to you next time. Creepy buildings- I'll be sure to stay away from them, now help me out please." He continued his glare and it was kind of freaky. Having a know it all, protective, and now angry Empoleon give you the evil eye is not a sight I'd recommend. "Look," I finally said, an idea coming to mind, "do you think you could surf me off this this island and back to Canalave or any place for that matter with people?" Empoleon looked around at the sea before turning back to me.

"Eraa-raa!" I blinked once then again before a sigh escaped my lips. I didn't know what was worse- the fact that his answer was no, or the fact that I understood him. I'd flip a coin on it later.

"Okay, do you at least know where we are?"

"Eraa-raa!"

"…Any danger?"

"Eraaa!" Great, a big fat yes, despite the fact that all appeared fine and I had no idea what he was basing his answer off of.

"Well than, let's see if we can get an aerial view and opinion from Altaria." I reached for my Altaria's pokeball and stopped cold. It couldn't be, yet a look down at my belt proved it was true. Altaria's pokeball was gone. Actually, all the other pokeballs were gone. Roserade, Onix, Eevee, Toxicroack, and Altaria- my whole team gone except for stubborn, overprotective Empoleon who said there was danger.

Oh. Joy.

"There's no point in standing around here. Let's go explore, see if we can find some food and water, or maybe even a way off this rock. And don't object, or its back in the ball you go." Empoleon growled, but followed when I began to walk. I couldn't help but smile.

That was how you dealt with a Water-Type.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Yes, I know these chapters are short. Just be thankful I'm not posting the original written version of this- your eyes would bleed. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Gejen:**_** Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry I ruined Canalave Town/Harbor for you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**Demonologist666**_**: Thanks for the review.**

_**StattStatt:**_** Thanks for all the kind words. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Randomreviewer827:**_** Don't be silly, your review meant a lot to me. It's one of the first I read when I feel down and think my writing isn't good. Thank you so much for the review. :)**

_**StormRaven333:**_** Glad I have you interested. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**xXDark-Fallen-angel**_**: This is your first **_**Pokémon**_** fic?! I feel so honored! I'm really glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!**

** Well, until next time. Oh, by the way, the team mentioned was the team I took to the Elite Four in my copy of Platinum when I first wrote this story. The only difference was that my Onix had evolved into Steelix, and my Eevee had evolved into a Glaceon. I beat them (Champ included) on my third try. Yes, a Piplup was my starter.**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: I'm sorry updating this fic has been so slow, but thanks so much to those who are being patient. Unfortunately, expect slow updates from now on. College is my top priority, no matter how much I would love to spend my day working on my fics. On the upside, I'm not going to college in the summer so once my spring term is over, I should have a lot of time to update. Until then, updates will be slow at best; I really should be doing homework now, but I need a break after working on it for so long. Now, enough of my rambling. I do not own **_**Pokémon**_**. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I was not, in any way, shape, or form, smiling now. The grassy hill I had awoken on had abruptly given way to dry, rocky, and barren ground after very little exploring. The change of scenery dampened my mood and made me wonder yet again where I was. If this was all some sort of sick, twisted nightmare, then I wanted to wake up; now. If it was real however, then I wanted to get off this desolate rock before I snapped.

Vaguely, I wondered which would happen first. "And just think," I muttered to myself. "If I do get of this rock, I still have to back to Canalave and stay until I beat Byron." The idea was unappealing, but not so much as the look Empoleon was giving me; in fact, he was looking at me as if I had gone off the deep end. He also looked like he would laugh fi he could.

Seriously, I love my pal, but there are times I'd love to hurt him, and this was one of them. Since I can't hurt him though, I decided to do the next best thing. "Return," I ordered flatly. His protesting screeches were cut short as he was returned to his ball. I looked down at it for a moment before latching it back on to my belt. Maybe now I could have peace while I talked to myself.

For almost half an hour I traveled on, unnerved by the lack of life. There were no Pokémon anywhere, and there were certainly no people. How had I ended up here? Where _was_ here anyway? Just as the idea of turning back popped into my head, the landscape changed again. The lifeless path I had been treading suddenly gave way to a huge, lush cliff. The grass that waved in a gentle sea breeze was emerald green; dotted here and there by flowers every color of a rainbow.

It was a nice change in scenery, but not nice enough to distract me from my new problem. There was nowhere else to go; it was just the cliff, the sea below, and the cliff wall. There was going to be no more pressing on, and climbing didn't look like an option either. "Wonderful, just wonderful." I stormed over to the edge looked down at the waves below. "Now what? Now what am I supposed to do?"

It came without warning. "Lilly." The gentle sea breeze might as well have been a frigid gale; I swore ice was travelling up my spine at what I thought was a voice. I had to be imagining things, hearing things. There was no way I had just heard someone call my name. "Lilly," came the 'voice' once more, now sounding as if it were coming from behind me.

I whirled around, and my jaw could have hit the ground. Set in the cliff wall, lined with dark green ivy was a cave entrance. I rubbed my eye, blinked rapidly, and counted to three with my eyes closed. When I opened them, the cave was still there. If I was a cartoon, this would be the moment where my eye would be twitching comically, but this was real life, and only one thing went through my mind.

Crazy; I was going crazy. I know for a fact that was not there a few minutes ago, or at least I thought I knew. Either something was wrong with me or something was wrong with this island, but to me it all boiled down to one thing; I had to get off this rock. Forget what Empoleon had said, I'd make that bird surf me off this rock no matter what it took, and if I died out at sea, it would be better than going mad.

I only made two steps back the way I had come before it happened again. "Lilly." As I froze, I suddenly recalled the same thing happening in Canalave, which resulted in me being lead to the Inn, which in turn somehow wound me up here. Logic told me if following the voice brought me trouble once, then following it a second time would only lead me into more trouble. But at the same time, if the voice brought me here, could it bring me out?

_And what are my other options. I can't go anywhere else from here, and there were no other routes at my starting point._ "Lilly." I jumped as the voice hit me again, now sounding as if it was coming from the cave.

"Yes? What do you want?" I asked tentatively, wondering if it could say something other than my name.

"Lilly, come." Well, that answered that question, and wasn't it such a comforting suggestion? I took a step forward, and then another until I was right at the cave entrance. It got pitch black not that far in which caused knots to form in my stomach. _Don't do it, don't be dumb. Walk away, just walk away._ "Lilly."

I entered and began walking, the darkness soon swallowing me up. The voice sounded again. "Yes? Who's there? Who are you?" I demanded as I picked up speed, suddenly wanting to be out of this darkness.

"I've been waiting." I was going as fast as possible now. The cave seemed to be long and narrow, and I began to feel as if I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, a dim light could be seen up ahead and I made a mad dash for it, eager to escape the suffocating darkness. I burst into the light, only to discover it was a vast cavern of sorts, with trees surrounding it, thus forming a thick, leafy canopy above. It was a beautiful sight, but it crushed my heart to see no other way to go. About that time, it happened again. "Lilly."

"WHAT?!" I exploded, all my patience gone. I looked all over for my caller, but stopped when I noticed a small, shallow, perfectly circular pool in the center of the cavern floor. "Hello?" I called, stepping forward. "Umm, sorry I yelled?"

No response; no voice.

"Hello? Who's there? Is anyone here?" kneeling at the pool's edge, I took a deep breath and looked in. my reflection stared back at me. For a moment, my reflection and I stared at each other before I stood and turned away, disgusted with myself. Really, what had I expected to see in water that would probably only come up to my knees? A person, a Pokémon?

"Lilly, you're losing it," I muttered.

"Lilly." I froze, my heart hammering immediately. The voice sounded closer than ever, and more… real. As if my feet had a mind of their own, I turned back around and looked down into the watery mirror once again. My heart moved to my throat as my lungs shut down.

I was looking at something… it just wasn't my reflection.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I know; I'm cruel to leave you with a cliffie. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**StormRaven333:**_** Thanks for reviewing!**

_**StattStatt:**_** Thanks for all the kind words; they mean a lot to me. I'm sorry a Croagunk never showed up for you. I remember it took almost an hour for one to show up for me, and I still didn't catch it! Thanks for the review!**

_**Gejen:**_** Thanks for the review, and I'm glad I could surprise you. Thanks again!**

_**Gordan freeman:**_** Thanks for the review!**

** Well, until next time. Later!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
